Famous Pervert
by LovesAmutoxxA
Summary: Amu leaves for a vacation, but at the airport she loses her family and ends at the wrong plane! but not just a regular plane. The plane of the famous violist Tsukiyomi Ikuto!. Instead of going on a vacation with her lovely family, Amu has to put up with a famous annoying pervert. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


Chapter 1

In this story there ar no shugo chara's ut maybe i let them come back in the story as human ;)

ages:

Amu: 17

Ikuto: 19

Utau: 18

Rima: 17

Kukai: 18

Nagihiko: 18

Tadase: 18

**Amu pv**

''Amu hurry up or else we're gonna miss our flight!'' yelled my mother

''Yeah! i'm coming!''

I quickly took my suitcase and rushed downstaires

''Are you done sweetheart?'' asked my dad

''Yes i got everything'' i said smiling

Mom took Ami and went to sit in the car. Dad took all the suitcases and put them in the car.

''Are you all exited to go to Hawaii?'' asked my dad while starting the car

''Yeahh!'' we all screamed

And so we continued our trip to the airport

''We're finally here!'' i exclaimed stretching my arms

Mom took Ami and dad took the suitcases. We walked towards gates.

''Oh shit gotta pee''

I runned to the girls toilet. When i came out i didn't saw Mom, dad or Ami.

_They probably already went in the plane._ Just as i was about to step into a plane, a woman stopped me

''Where do you think you're going?'' asked a brownhaired stewardess

''My mom, dad and little sister are in that plane'' i said annoyed at the woman

''Oh excuse me'' she stepped aside and let me pass

I walked past the woman and walked in the plane

''Wooww'' i said amazed

_This plane was amazing! it has a bar, kitchen and the most comfortable seats i've ever seen! If i didn't knew better i would've thought this was a private plane_

''Attention, please sit and fasten your seatbelts'' said a stewardess through the speaker

I felt the plane moving. I wasn't sitting so i fell backwards

''Aaww! that really hurts!'' i said while rubbing my butt

I stood up

''Oh well, let's look for mom, dad and Ami''

I looked around but didn't saw my parents or Ami

When i walked further i noticed that all seats were empty except one. I walked over to that seat and spotted some blue, i walked closer and saw a man sleeping on the seat.

Correct i saw a HOT man sleeping on the seat

He had silky midnight blue hair and his face was just perfect. He looked so peaceful..., i almost wanted to touch his hair

''It's not polite to stare'' said the mysterious man while keeping his eyes closed

''I-i w-wasnt s-staring!''

i blushed bright red

''Yes you were'' said the man

Then his eyes opened. And i saw the most amazing eyes i've ever seen in my life! they were a beautiful shade of blue. I stared at his eyes

''You're staring again''

''No i'm not!'' i yelled while blushing

''Yes you are''

''No i'm not!''

''Yes you are''

''Yes i am!''

''Damnn!'' i cursed

''Little girls like you should watch their mouth'' he said smirking

''Jerks like you should watch their face or else people like me will punch it''

He smirked and pulled me in his lap

''AAahh! what are you doing?!''

He pulled me even closer

''Let go! PERVERT!'' i screamed while blushing

''No'' he said smirking

I struggled to get out of his grip. When i finally managed to get out of his arms i went to sit in a seat far away from this pervert

**1 hour later**

''Is this seat free?'' asked a smirking blue haired pervert

He knew very well that we were the only ones in this plane aside from the stewardess

''Yes and mine will be to if you sit down'' i said coldly

''Don't be so cold'' he said with a puppy face and sat next to me

i wanted to get up and sit somewhere else but he pulled me back.

''What the hell?!'' i growled

''By the way what are you doing in my plane? not that i don't like it, but this is a private plane you know'' he said looking at me

Then realization hit me,_ i took the wrong plane! that's why me and that pervert are the only ones aboard!_

''Nooo!'' i screamed

''What?'' asked the blue haired man

''I took the wrong plane!'' i said panicking

''I thought so'' he said while shaking his head

''Where is this plane going?''

''Japan'' he answered

I'm currently living in America, Japan is my homecountry so i could speak the language

''Japan?! that isn't possible! my parents and little sister are on their way to Hawaii!''

''I'm sorry Strawberry but this is the plane to Japan'' he said with an amused face

''Don't call me Strawberry!''

'' I never got your name'' he said

''Hinamori Amu''

''Mine is Tsukiyomi Ikuto'' he said smirking

''The famous violist?'' i asked

''Yep''

''That's a surprise'' i mumbled

''Why?'' he asked

''Because i'd never thought that my favorite violist would be a annoying pervert'' i answered

_Shit why did i tell him that he is my favorite violist?!_

''So i'm your favorite ehh?'' he said smirking

''N-no'' i stutterd

And so went the rest of the flight, with the two of them bickering

**End chapter 1**

**Soooo what do you think?**

**Pleasie REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
